


Secret Santa

by thehedonistnextdoor



Series: Studio 50 [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF, The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Chastity, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Food Play, Implied Watersports, M/M, Object Penetration, Piercings, Pup Play, Sounding, referenced incest (cousins)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehedonistnextdoor/pseuds/thehedonistnextdoor
Summary: Tyler Hoechlin as picked Stephen Amell's name on the Studio 50 Secret Santa, and he knows just the gift for him.





	

There was a very exclusive club in Hollywood. There were plenty, actually, but this one was special. This one was exclusively for people who wanted to explore their most primal needs, while also needing, for professional reasons, to keep a more vanilla public image. They met in a large warehouse, made to look like a studio. _We're a private workshop where_ _selected artists are free to practice their craft, perfecting their skills_ was their official description and admission happened only through direct recommendation of current members. They called themselves _Studio 50_.

Rumor had it that they threw the best parties, so when Tyler Hoechlin, who'd tried to apply as soon as he heard of what they did – not the phony cover story, the _real_ mission statement – found out he'd been invited for their annual Christmas Extravaganza, he was ready to celebrate the best way he knew how – but he didn't, for the invitation came with very strict instructions. He was not to cum for a week before the party.

And so he waited. And as he found himself in the large crowded studio, surrounded by faces he knew but hadn't dreamed would share his interests, dressed in a tight leather shirt and pants, he was glad he had. Those parties were rumored to always turn into orgies at one point or another, but tonight it seemed like it would be different. The owner of the warehouse, a man in a nice suit made entirely of leather, moved into a small stage that Tyler hadn't even noticed before, to welcome the newest members, announce they'd reached their donation goal for the night (“We're finally getting rid of the porcelain urinals!”, he said, and Tyler wondered for a moment what, or who, would replace them), and to introduce the main event of the night: a Secret Santa.

Looking down at the burner phone he'd been handed at the door, a way to keep in touch with other members while ensuring everyone's anonymity, he watched the screen light up with a text, a name randomly picked by an algorithm: Stephen Amell. The rules of the game were simple. You find out who your Secret Santa is, and you set up their present with whatever you can find inside of the warehouse.

He moved quickly, grabbing finding one of the empty rooms upstairs and getting to work. It wasn't until twenty minutes later that he'd messaged Stephen, telling him to come up to his room. _I got your present right here ;)_.

When Stephen comes through the door, he is dressed in tight jeans pants and no shirt, pressure pumps attached to his nipples. (“I've been trying to grow them,” he'd explained earlier with a small shrug). There was a chain around his neck, padlocked closed like a collar, which he'd claimed was a sign that he was taken – by whom he hadn't said, though it wasn't too hard to guess. Robbie had been wearing a key around his neck. He was greeted by a sight that made his 9” cock attempt to harden almost instantly, pressing painfully against its restrains.

Tyler was leaning back on a couch, arms folded behind his back, revealing his hairy pits. His nipple rings had been replaced by weighted Christmas tree ornaments, that were pulling his nipples down, stretching them in a way that seemed delicious. His muscled chest was framed by a thick leather harness, a treasure trail disappearing into his tight leather pants that didn't leave anything to the imagination, highlighting even the form of something round at the head of his cock, and Stephen couldn't help but wonder if Tyler had got his cock pierced too.

“I take it you're my Secret Santa,” he said with a smirk, and Tyler just grinned.

Stepping forward, Stephen knelt on top of the other man, pressing his lips to Tyler's in an eager kiss. He pushed his tongue into Tyler's mouth eagerly, a bit forcibly, taking this opportunity to be rougher – it wasn't every day that he got to be in charge. His hands trailed up Tyler's chest, fingertips teasing at the stretched nipples for a moment, until he finally reached the man's throat, wrapping his fingers around it a bit tighter than Tyler expected. Then, pulling back from the kiss with a cocky smirk, he looked into the other's eyes.

“Who's your daddy?”

Tyler nodded. Eager, willing. “You.”

“Good boy.” His other hand moved to one of the ornaments hanging from Tyler's nipple, tugging on it playfully. “Keep this up and I might let you keep those.”

“The ornaments?” Tyler's brows furrowed in confusion. His voice was rough, Stephen's hand still around his throat.

“Your tits,” he replied, voice smooth, tugging on it once again.

Tyler whimpered, cock twitching in his pants.

Stephen moved his head down, leaving a trail of kisses down Tyler's neck, making his way to the musky, hairy pit. He pressed his nose against his target, breathing the scent in deep.

“Fuck, did you even shower today?”

Tyler whimpered something that sounded like _no_ , and Stephen groaned, nearly growled, as he began lapping at the sweaty, musky pit. He continued to tug on the ornament, hard enough to make Tyler wince, but not so hard that it would actually do any damage. He moved from one pit to another, leaving a trail of spit across Tyler's shaved chest, and burrying his face on the other one, giving it the same treatment. The hand he had across his throat moved down, cupping at Tyler's bulge, skilled fingers finding the thick round object that rest on the head of his cock and pushing on it, causing the other to moan out loud, _“fuck”_.

He grins, pulling back, face coated with his own drool and Tyler's armpit sweat, and pushes into the thing again. “Someone's sensitive,” he teases, running his thumb up and down the shape a few more times before stepping back, unbuckling his belt.

“Get your pants off,” he instructs, throwing the belt on the couch and kicking off his boots, removing his pants easily to reveal a musky jockstrap – the only kind of underwear he wears.

Tyler undresses too, sliding off of his leather pants rather difficultly due to his throbbing erection, revealing not only that he was going commando, but also what the form adorning his cock really was. A candy cane shoved deep into his member.

“Fuck.”

Tyler smirks, reaching for the candy cane, pulling it out a bit and then pushing it back in. The scene is obscene, Stephen's cock throbs watching Tyler fuck his own with a fucking candy cane.

“Robbie said you liked sounding,” he says, words heavy with lust. “Wanna try it?”

Stephen feels the heat rising on his neck, knows very well that if Tyler has spoken to Robbie he already knows the answer. “Can't.” He says, reaching for his jockstrap, pushing the pouch away to reveal his uncut cock, locked in a small chastity cage, held together by a padlock identical to the one on his chain. “Robbie has the key.”

Tyler nods, smirk never changing. “You can play with mine.”

“Fuck yeah I can,” he growls, kneeling in front of the couch once again and pulling the entire cane out. He looks straight into Tyler's eyes, licking and sucking it all over, before pushing it back slowly into the man's cock, deeper than it was before. Tyler moans, throwing his head back, crying out for _fuck, please, more,_ and Stephen leans forward, taking the entire cock in his skilled mouth, down his throat, bobbing his head up and down slowly. He reaches up, taking hold of the ornaments once again, and beginning to tug on them once more.

Tyler's hands come to his head, trying to push him down harder on his cock, and Stephen tugs at the ornament once again, harder, a warning. _Don't forget who's in charge here._ Tyler is close, so close, but the candy cane stuffed in his cock keeps him from cumming, and Stephen _knows_ that, so he takes his time, teasing, playing, until he finally pulled back, a trail of spit connecting his mouth to Tyler's cock.

“I've got one more surprise for you,” Tyler says, reaching behind the couch for something he'd kept hidden. A 2 feet long, 8 inches wide double ended dildo, painted to look like a candy cane. “Robbie said you're not one for sharing, but I thought you could make an exception tonight.”

stephen takes the dildo, and goes to work coating it in lube. “You're an eager one, aren't you?” He teases, as he strokes his hands up and down the silicone member. “Want all your holes fucked.”

“From what I hear, you can relate,” he shot back with a smirk.

As a response, Stephen began pushing the dildo into Tyler's hole, a bit rougher than he originally intended, listening to the man moan as the rubber cock pushed past his prostate, until half of it was buried in his hole. “Like that?”

“I'll like it more when you're riding it.”

Stephen grinned, assuming the position to push the remaining of the dildo into his own hole, not stopping until they were ass to ass. They both held still for a moment, as Stephen reached down and pulled the candy cane off of Tyler's cock. It was considerably smaller now, and he sucked on it eagerly, tasting the combination of precum and pepperming with joy. Tyler was in such awe he didn't even notice when the other began to rock his ass back and forth, making the dildo move. Not at first, anyways. And then he felt the shaft brushing against his prostate and shivered, moaned, and pushed back.

Tyler reached for his cock, stroked once, twice, and Stephen slapped his hand away.

“You either cum from your ass, or you don't cum at all,” he said, trying to keep his voice controlled and hold back his moans. “That's how a good pup does it. Don't you wanna be a good pup?”

Tyler bit his lip. “Like you?”

Stephen grinned. “Yeah.”

Tyler nodded, and Stephen pushed back, rolling his hips on the dildo, causing it to move deep inside of the other. “Good boy.”

“Fuck,” Tyler whimpered. He was so close. They both were.

“Can you feel it?” Stephen asked, voice faltering, “Feel that burning inside of you?”

Tyler's hole was stretched around the dildo, pressed against Stephen's hole, which was also stretched, and his insides were so stuffed. The dildo was big enough that both of their stomachs were bulged, and he felt so full, like he was about to burst.

“Y-yeah-”

“Isn't it the best?” Stephen rolled his hips again, and with that he came, entire body shuddering as a stream of thick cum dribbled down of his locked cock, pooling by his balls.

Tyler wasn't far behind, and he shot his load all over both of them, globs of thick white seed raining down on their stomachs and chests.

“That's a good boy,” Stephen moaned, tired. “Now you just need to lock that cock up and you'll be ready to be someone's pup.”

Tyler was about to respond when his phone vibrated again.

“Looks like you gotta go find your own Secret Santa. And I still need to put together Robbie's surprise,” he grinned. “Don't clean up,” he instructed and left.

Tyler grinned, looking down at the message displayed on the screen once again.

_Meet me under the mistletoe._

“Oh, that will be fun.”


End file.
